SuperHero
by FanfIcgoddes
Summary: An everyday tale about a broken Ally helped by Austin. I wouldn't lie and tell you this is something extraordinary but even the story has been told in a million other ways, the journey promises to be different. I don't write a lot this is my first attempt, please give my story a chance.
1. First Falls and First Impressions

**An everyday tale about a broken Ally helped by Austin. I wouldn't lie and tell you this is something extraordinary but even the story has been told in a million other ways, the journey promises to be different. I don't write a lot this is my first attempt, please give my story a chance. Hope you like it! :)**

**DISCLAIMER****: All rights belong to Disney**

**...**

I'm about to die lying here on the ground yet I'm happy because all those people that I love are here around me surrounding me and if it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't have lived for as long as I did.

A year ago...

If you're the one for me, then

I'll be your hero,

(Could you be the one?)

(Could you be the one?)

(Could you be the one?)

Then I'll be your hero...

Hero by sterling knight played on my iPod as I sat there under the old tree next to the lake hidden on our high school campus. I loved this place it was my escape from the mess my life currently is, I stumbled upon this place two years ago when my life had just started to fall apart... It was the day everything came crumbling down. So here I am listening to an odd selection of songs writing in my journal with me feet in the water. This tree that I'm sitting on ( I have no idea as to what it is) has one branch that is only three inches from the water so you're practically sitting on the water. It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen, away from all the madness, the confusion, the sorrow and everything sad in life... It's my happy place. It's the one place where no one else comes, no one else knows about. I wish I could stay here forever but school starts in half an hour and I need to get back to my dorm to get my books. It's the first day of school I can't be late. I pack up my stuff and start heading back to the real world where I'm just a miserable loser. A loser in life considering I lost everything that was dear to me. I know now I'm rich, I should be grateful but money can't bring back my brother, my parents, my life, my happiness. I know what you must be thinking, she is so self involved, keeps on talking about herself but the truth is if I had actually thought about myself I would be dead. I'm only alive for my grandmother, to keep her happy, when she goes I go with her. I have completely lost my will to live. There are only a few little things that makes me happy like the tree by the lake, drama, music, my grandma, her dog maybe... I don't know. While I was lost in my thoughts I had arrived but of course I didn't realize this and tripped over something. I braced myself for the impact but never came instead I was caught by someone. When I looked up the first thing I saw was twinkling, chocolate brown eyes. He had blonde hair and brown I eyes that looked like a sea of melted chocolate, I know cheesy but so true.

"Thanks for catching me" I said because I was so confused I didn't know what to say.

"Uh... Thanks for falling?" He said, as confused as I was.

And I smiled, like a real smile and he smiled back. That's when we realized that we were still in each other's arms. We quickly untangled ourselves.

"Hi, um I'm Austin" he held out his hand.

"Ally or Alls whichever one you would prefer" I said as I shook his hand. Why did I just tell him my nickname? Only my brother called me that.

"Uhh... I'm new here could you tell me how to get to the high school office?"

"Oh.. Straight and first left"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" and with that I headed up to the dorm, grabbed my books and headed to school. When I entered the school everyone was staring at me. Did I do something wrong? I looked down at my clothes, I was wearing a fit and flair floral dress with a cardigan and ankle high boots this was completely normal for me so what were they staring at? I walked to my locker while people continuously stared at me... I wonder why? My hair! Yeah, that's it. No it's not, I can see my reflection in the mirror sculpture and it's in it's normal braid then what? When I got to my locker I asked the girl standing next to me her name was piper and she was extremely pretty but she didn't seem to notice." Hey, um... What are they staring at?"

Her eyes were big like she had seen a ghost." The principal called you" her voice was barely above a whisper. And suddenly it all made perfect sense to me... Everyone knew when I was called to the principle's office something bad had to have happened. Now for the first time I saw that some faces were sympathetic, some worried, some just there to watch the show. Was it finally my time to go?

...When I entered the principal's office I was greeted by the same piercing blue eyes that I had seen not even 5 minutes ago. "Ah Ms. Dawson I am happy to inform you" the phone rings and the principal (Mr. Frankenstifle or Mr. F as he prefers, personally I find it funny) holds up a finger in a gesture which tells me to wait while he receives the call. All this while I was wondering what he was so happy to tell me about. That I can leave?Or he's happy to get rid of me? He never did like me. After about 5 minutes when he is finally done with his call he said "I am happy to inform you that this time no one has died but because of your lack of social participation, I am assigning you buddy of Mr. Moon here." I looked at blue eyes who seemed to be a little disturbed to be called Mr. Moon. "Which means that you will accompany him from 7:00am till curfew. Is that clear?" He said trying to look tough but someone like me who has been in this school for more than a month knew that he was the opposite of strict or tough. I just nodded a reply and walked out of the office with blue eyes. When we stepped out of the principal's office expressions of fake sympathy were replaced by genuine surprise, people just couldn't understand why instead of crying I was accompanied by an attractive teenage boy. I let them wonder, i mean after all they weren't my friends….no one was.

"ok, so let me see what classes we have together." i said while taking his timetable from him. he didn't protest. " So, everything but fashion designing."

"What! i don't take fashion designing!" that was the longest sentence he had said to me all morning.

"i know but i do" i replied

"oh…...you don't seem like the fashion designing type"

"I'm not but i need the credit"

"oh. so what do i have when you have fashion designing?"

"Wood shop"

"And when is that?"

"Period 2 but today we have assembly at that time"

"oh…" hmm..he says oh a lot.

**...**

**A/N Hope you liked it so far i will try and update as much as i can and I promise it gets better. This isn't the best of my writing and I will try and improve. Hope you liked it! I love all of you, who gave this story a chance. Thank You. :)**


	2. Mistakes and Mirrors

**I had so many ideas so i added a new chapter, hope you enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: All RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY**

**...**

I decided that Austin was as excited to spend the every waking moment (except wood shop) for the next few months with me as anyone is to study, so i didn't bother talking to him unless i had to. I only said things like that's my locker, or that's your locker or let's head homeroom, etc… when we got to home room and sat down Ms. Calbert was looking for her register, The entire room was packed only two chairs were empty next to Piper so we went and sat down.. Piper said hi so I decided to introduce them.

"Piper this is Austin. Austin, Piper." I said as I gestured towards them.

"hey, so you're new here?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, My parents thought that i would focus better here on my studies" He said.

"Only if they knew how wrong they were" I said without really realizing it.

Piper's brow lifted her brow in delighted surprise, I almost never participate in a conversation, Let alone with someone i met a few minutes ago and Austin just seemed relieved i was talking to him. I almost felt embarrassed but Piper spoke again before the pause became too long.

"Yeah, Only once in a Blue Moon do we do work here" she added.

"So, then how come everyone here gets such good grades" Austin asked.

"Sometimes i ask that question but then I think to myself why does it matter? Let's just thank the gods and go back to doing nothing." I replied.

Piper seemed to be adjusting to the talkative me but she still seemed surprised every time a word escaped my mouth. We would have continued talking but our conversation was cut short by Ms. Calbert speaking. "Okay, kids I'll let you get back to talking in a minute but first we need to welcome the new student" I grabbed Austin's hand waiting for her to call his name, when we would have to go up to the front of the class. It's not like me to touch people, honestly I feel uncomfortable doing it but something about his touch felt so right. Okay, i seriously need to stop reading romance novels I'm turning into a cheese ball. A few seconds ticked by before she found the name she was looking for.

"Oh, Here it is" she said "Allison Dawson, come up here dear" Wait. What? "Honey, what should I call you Allison or Ina?" She inquired as i walked up to the front of the class, pulling Austin with me. Many of the students looked like they were about to burst out laughing at her mistake. Oh well, at least they knew I existed.

"I'm Sorry, Ms. Calbert but I've been in your class for the past two years" I said as nicely as i could. "This is Austin Moon he has joined us today"

"Oh my god dear, I'm so sorry" She said flustered "Welcome Austin, Everyone lets welcome Austin, make him feel at home"

Everyone said hi in unison and Ms. Calbert told us to take our seats. She still looked flustered and embarrassed.

"So I'm guessing Ina is your middle name?" Austin said once we sat down.

"Oh, yeah" I replied not knowing what else to say. Thankfully Piper had something to say in order to keep the conversation going.

"Did you know that your name mean mirror in Hindi?" She knew this because she was of Indian descent. Otherwise she is absolutely incapable learning languages which is surprising considering she is bilingual.

"You should reflect on that" Austin said. Amused I looked at him and he gave me a crooked smile which made me laugh and apparently Piper also found his pun funny because she was laughing along with me and Austin. For the first time in two years. That was also the first time Austin made me laugh but it was no where near the last.

**...**

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	3. Past and Present part 1

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating school just started and I've been very busy, here's a snippet of what's to come.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY**

**...**

With time Piper, Austin and I grew close. I became more talkative as Austin knocked down the walls around me, one brick at a time. In fact in a matter of just six months I no longer felt like I was living for the sake of my grandmother, I felt alive. Two months after Austin arrived at school he became best buds with a tall ginger named Dez Wade, he was the weirdest guy I had met in my entire life and i was sure i wasn't going to meet anyone weirder but after you get used to him he seems pretty normal. Piper had instantly clicked with him and in two short week they started dating. Most people didn't get what she saw in him but I understood, sort of. He is goofy in a lovable way so liking him isn't hard but what I don't understand is how is Goofiness is attractive, Oh well. Everything was normal until… well where do I start? Austin and i were sitting in one of the recording studios in the music room, he decided to teach me to play the guitar. This required me to sit in his lap, the guitar was in my lap and Austin was guiding my hands with his and i realize that this was sort of a compromising position but I don't really care I liked the way it felt. He was whispering a joke in my ear and i was giggling along when someone burst through the door. Surprised, Austin shot up and i ended up on the floor. When Austin picked me up and i got all my hair out of my eyes, I realized it was my best friend Trish. Oh my, I can't remember the last time i talked to her it's been more than two years. Delight was painted all over her face until her eyes landed on Austin then her features took a shape i had never seen before, a little dark and a lot confused. The only word she managed to get out truly shocked me because of the hurt and distrust behind it and the word was "Austin?"...

**...**

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's not the best thing but I really don't have time right now but i just wanted to publish something. Fingers crossed by tomorrow I'll have one or maybe even two chapters up. Review and give me some ideas please I'm having major writer's block. Thanks :)**


	4. Past and Present part 2

**Hey****guys, Sorry for posting so late. Been really busy but I promise I'll work on this over the weekend and hopefully you'll like it. Special shout out to ****AustinAndAllyForeverX**** for giving me the idea for this story I know you didn't want this but I'm fresh out of ideas. Enjoy! :)**

**...**

_Delight was painted all over her face until her eyes landed on Austin then her features took a shape i had never seen before, a little dark and a lot confused. The only word she managed to get out truly shocked me because of the hurt and distrust behind it and the word was "Austin?"..._

"Trish! Hey What's up?" Austin said, it was his usual greeting but discomfort was written all over his face. There was no questioning the fact that those two had history between them, the question was _What was the history?_ The Austin I knew could never do anything so terrible that the mere sight of him almost brought Trish to tears. I decided it was best to split them up and since Trish seemed more unstable, I went with her.

"Um.. Austin why don't you go and find Dez and Piper while I catch up with my long lost best friend." I said.

"But-" he started saying something but stopped seeing the look on my face. "Sure" He said instead and then bizarrely he decided to hug me, can't he see this is a delicate situation not the time to be touchy feely? Turns out he knew, he hugged me because he wanted to say, "No matter what she tells you, no matter how mad you are, promise me you'll hear me out" His words shocked me even more than Trish's reaction to him but nevertheless i said "I promise"

He pulled away and cold air replaced his body, making me shiver. As he walked away I wondered if the next time I saw him I would be able to look at him the same way. Once we could no longer hear Austin's footsteps I sat Trish down and asked. "Seriously though, what's up?" When I said that, just for a second amusement flashed on her face and she asked, "Since when do you say what's up?"

I started replying "Since Austin…." Shitbucket. The moment I said his name the dark tone returned to her features.

"came into your life" She finished for me.

"Something like that" I replied. "Anyway, you first."

"Okay" She said "Austin used to attend my old school in Miami, Marino High. He as you must already know is very attractive and i like every other girl wasn't immune to him" she smiled remembering her younger self "The love bug had bitten me bad but he never seemed interested, then came Caroline. He seemed to have no effect on her but she did have an effect on him. She had him wrapped around her finger. She was a real Witch with a B but he didn't see that, all he saw was his perfect girlfriend. Frankly I felt sorry for him until a year ago when she was diagnosed with cancer. With time she got meaner and when he finally couldn't take it anymore and they broke up, or so everyone one thought. Seeing my chance like a fool I swooped in and asked him out, he said yes and we went out for about a month before I found him making out with Caroline in the car park, just like that, out in the open. Being the idiot I am I chose to ignore it, I decided she threw himself at him and that was all, I didn't even question him! Two weeks after that incident, when I had stayed back to study I saw Caroline in school she looked distraught, so as soon as the thought to stab her came into my mind it went away. Nevertheless I decided to follow her she walked to a supply closet and looked at it uncertainly. I decided to walk up to her and ask her what she was up to, when I got there she said. "Trish! Thank god you're here. Can you open the door? I can't bring myself to do it" Curious I threw open the door, to find Austin getting it on with Piper Miller, that slut had come to Miami for holidays. What she was doing was none of my business but what he was doing was. Austin wasn't just cheating on me, he was three-timing."

**...**

**A/N: Hope you liked it, Sorry for the cliffy. Bye :P **


	5. Hurt and Hapiness

**Hey guys! Told you I'll work on it along with this chapter i'm also almost done with the next so hopefully I'll have it up by today, Fingers crossed. Love you! :)**

**...**

"_Austin wasn't just cheating on me, he was three-timing."_

What? i don't think I heard her right, Austin would never do something like that. He couldn't do it.

"But he did" Trish said.

"Huh?"

"You we're thinking aloud" She answered.

"Uh.. I need some time to think, I need to talk to somebody….. I need to find Pipe-" I stopped rambling and it all suddenly clicked.

"_I threw open the door, to find Austin getting it on with Piper Miller, that slut had come to Miami for holidays."_

Piper. What was her last name? Suddenly my memory had evaporated, I couldn't remember what Piper's last name was. It couldn't be Miller, could it?

"Ally? Hello? Are you ok?" Trish's voice brought me back to the real world. I looked at her and I had an idea, a way to find out… This was probably going to blow up in my face but no one ever told me that curiosity killed the Ally-Cat.

"Uh… Trish by any chance do you recognize her" I asked as i pulled out my phone and showed her a photo of Piper. We all we're in that photo… Piper, Austin and I. We looked so happy, it was from when we went to the beach… I had told Austin I was tired of walking so he had picked me up and Piper had decided that this was a good pose for a selfie. I was laughing, so was Austin and Piper had one of her biggest smiles plastered all over her face… I wish I was there right now.

Apparently the picture said a lot to Trish as well because she replied. "Oh… Yeah, that's her. Sorry, I know that's not what you wanted to hear"

I gave her a weak smile and said "It doesn't matter what I wanted to hear, you told me what I needed to hear" And with that I left the recording studio.

I don't know how but I ended up on the beach, I'm pretty sure i had spent more than an hour here thinking. Just thinking. It's true what they say 'An idle mind is a devil's workshop'. All kinds of thoughts and scenarios rushed through my head only to be interrupted by the waves crashing on the shore. It was a beautiful sight, really. The sky was mostly clear with orange streaks across it. I watched the sun disappearing behind the horizon, where the glittering water met the crimson sky.

"Ally" I heard a familiar voice call my name. I didn't have to turn back to know it was Austin. He walked up to me and sat down on the golden sand beside me.

"I didn't do it" He said.

"I know" I replied as I realized, I never could really bring myself to believe that he did do it.

"How?" He asked

"I know you" I replied. We sat there for a while watching the sunset, then I broke the silence by asking him. "How did you find me?" I turned to look at him for the first time since he sat down. He gave me the same answer i gave him. "I know you"

"Well, that's odd" I replied "I didn't know myself that I would come here"

He smiled as he met my gaze and said "I know you better than you know yourself" It was a simple sentence but it made me feel happy, truly happy. So I smiled back at him, neither of us moved for a moment and then we started leaning in.

"Don't you want to know what really happened" he asked a few inches from my face.

"Not now" I replied "Don't ruin the moment" And that was all it took. His lips were on mine in an instant in a soft kiss, he supported himself with one hand and cupped my cheek with the other i felt my hands moving towards his hair, tangling themselves in his golden locks. Our perfect moment was ruined by a call from Piper. I regretfully pulled away and answered my phone, she had called to tell us that it was getting late and the gates would be closing soon. So we hurried back neither of us mentioned the kiss and I wondered if that was all it was. Just a kiss.

...

**A/N: Ideas! Please Review! You know! Bye!**


	6. I Love, I Hate

**An: I suck, I know. Here you go.**

**...**

**Chapter VI**

When we got back i saw Piper standing at the gates, she looked like she had been crying, I forgot everything from before and rushed to her aid. "What happened?" I asked.

"It's nothing, just stupid stuff with Dez. I hope you're not mad at me, it's not what it seems" she said.

Judging by the amount she had been crying it was more than just stupid stuff with Dez or me being angry at her but i decided to grill her about that later, instead I said. "Of course not honey, let's go inside and we'll all figure this out together" We did just as I had said, in an hour we all were sitting around a table discussing the events that took place in Miami. "Okay" I said "We all are familiar with Trish's side of the story let's all here Austin's" Trish made a face but said nothing, Austin looked relieved and Piper and Dez kept eyeing each other. The tension between the brunette and the ginger was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Okay" Austin started. "We all know what had happened before the incident so I'm not going to repeat it, let me start with the breakup with Caroline" we all leaned in to listen "I did break up with Caroline but she was to high on painkillers to remember it. I didn't know this when i said yes to Trish, when I found out I didn't know what to do so I did nothing. Then I met Piper she and her family were living with my neighbors so we got to know each other. My mom told me to take her to the Beach so one day after school we went neither of us were prepared to go in the water but we did anyway and when we finished i realized we had to go back to school to pick up my bag and stuff. I told her we could go to school i had spare clothes in my locker and I could probably lend her something to wear. That's how we ended up in school" He said, everyone knew he wasn't finished but Trish interrupted anyway. "And how'd you end up in the janitor's closet?" "I'm almost there" Austin replied giving her a look. "So, as I was saying. We went to the bathrooms but they were locked, I knew the janitor's closet wasn't so i suggested she change in there" "And i said don't try to be a gentleman you can change with me, I promise i won't peek" Piper added. "And then when I need his shirt I turned towards him and tripped over something but he caught me, that's when Trish opened the door. She just saw me in his arms, in a bra and stormed away" Before anyone could say anything else Dez asked, a little jealous " You were only wearing a bra?" Piper looked at him a little triumphant "No, actually I was also wearing my jeans. Contrary to what some people might believe I'm not a slut." Okay, that was weird. I'm lost in my thoughts when Trish asks a question that can only lead to heartache for one of us. "Even if I believed that, which I don't. Do you still love me?" Austin looked confident of his answer he looked at me and I gave him a look that said don't and he listened. "Yes, Trish" He said, then shifted his eyes a little so that only I could tell he was looking at me and I saw a million different emotions in them all of them of hurt. "I love you."

...

**The end is coming**


	7. The End of New Beginnings

**The end. Sorry.**

**...**

That made me happy but also sad, I knew i did the right thing but it felt so wrong. Now it was time to deal with Dez and Piper. "Ok. Glad that's sorted" I say, Barely able to keep the pain from my voice "Now let's discuss Dez and Piper's problem"

"There's nothing to discuss. He called me a slut, we broke up" Piper stated angrily.

"I don't blame him" Trish said thinking no one will hear her but Piper did. She stormed out tears streaming from her eyes.

"Trish!" I exclaimed, Trish got the message and followed Piper out of the room.

After a while Dez said "We should follow them" "We should i agreed and we went running after them. When we reached there it looked like Trish was still asking for forgiveness by embarrassing herself in the middle of the road but I knew Piper had forgiven her. That's when it all fell apart. The truck came speeding towards Trish and I pushed her away but I wasn't fast enough and the truck hit me. That's when realized I'm about to die lying here on the ground yet I'm happy because all those people that I love are here around me surrounding me and if it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't have lived for as long as I did. I had one regret and i decided why die with it? so as Austin came to my side I touched his face and said "I love you" and with all I had left i pushed myself up and kissed him. The kiss was soft yet passionate and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. When we broke away I saw tears streaming down Austin's face as he held me and said "I love you too" And that was the last thing i heard before the light faded away. No life flashing before my eyes just the memory of that mome-

...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. How many of you got the TIOFS reference? Review :)**


End file.
